When the Tables Turn
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Inuyasha has enough of Kagome's "sit" Command. He gets revenge by making Kagome taste her own medicine.


Inuyasha And Kagome Stories: When that Tables are Turned

Summary: Inuyasha has had enough of Kagome's 'Sit" Commands. Realizing the beads have worn off, He goes to a priest who specializes any commands that Inuyasha can think of to make Kagome suffer the same pain he had. But the Beads have backfired on him.

It's a nice sunny, day. Kagome was making lunch for the group. "When will it be done, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. "It'll be ready soon." She answered. "I can't wait." Shippo said excitedly. Kagome keeps on stirring the stew. Taking a little sip from the ladle. "Yeah, that's right." Kagome said to herself. "All right guys, it's chow time." Everyone gathered around. She pours the stew for each of them. "Kagome, it smells great." Sango complimented the aroma from the stew. "Indeed it is." Miroku said nicely. Inuyasha with his keen sense of smell, "Whoa man, that's something to be admired." He said, as he gets his bowl from Kagome. Kagome smiles, "Dig in everyone." She said. As everyone take a bite of her stew, "Ahhhh! Too spicy!" Complained Inuyasha, because of his keen senses. Kagome responses to him, "It's fine for mine." Shippo, however, "No way, it's too spicy for me too." He said with his tongue red. Miroku, and Sango didn't mind of the spice of Kagome's stew. Kagome looks down to her stew, takes another bite, "it seems fine to me." Inuyasha raises an eyebrow. "You definitely have no taste whatsoever Kagome." He said. Kagome eyes become red, with anger, believing Inuyasha insulted her cook. Inuyasha knew he's was going to be 'sat', "Wait, I take that back!" "SIT!" She screamed, making the beads glow, pulling him to the ground. "Where are you going?" Sango asks. Kagome has glared, "Walk, alone." She answers marching off.

Inuyasha gets up, the spell wearing off, "Oh man, she'll never be able to accept that." He said to himself, rubbing the dirt off his face. Just when he trail his hands onto his beads, something was wrong with them. Looking closely, "They're beginning to break off." He said, with a smirk growing on his face. 'Alright Kagome it's time for you to taste your own medicine.' He thought with determination. "Hey I'm going to find her, and tell her that I'm sorry." He said to the group, heading in the same direction Kagome took.

Inuyasha finds a temple in the view. "Hey that's the temple, with spells, and voo doo stuff. This is it." He said walking toward it. Inside a priest was during his daily routine. "May I help you?" He asks politely. Inuyasha enters with caution, but does remain calm in the process. "I was wondering if you have any subjugation spells?"' He asks. "Of course I do. Follow me." He said leading Inuyasha to the back of the temple. Inside of the room, there were a lot of sacred objects with different spells. "Help yourself." The priest offered. Inuyasha browses around. He finds a necklace, similar to his own. "Can you tell me what this one does?" He asks. The priest comes to it. "These beads are for bonding to the one you been humiliated you in front of people, unknowingly." The priest explains. "May I ask why though." He adds. Inuyasha sighs, "There's this girl, who has the power to make the beads glow with a simple word, that pulls me down to the ground." The priest understands the meaning. "Well then, I'd take these, and you can make a word that'll make her feel the same way you do when she humiliated you. And they match your beads as well." The priest said. "Thank you, I'll take them." Inuyasha said. He takes the necklace, and puts it in his coat. "Thank you for coming." The priest said waving him farewell.

Inuyasha has a smirk on his face, "Alright, now for phase two." He chuckles. He goes off and looks for Kagome. He sniffs out the area. "Gotcha." He said following trail. Meanwhile, Kagome was walking through the forest. "Stupid Inuyasha, I can't believe he said that, in front of me." She mumbled. She finds a tree branch close to the ground. She carefully climbs up it, and gets halfway. She finds a branch big enough for two people to sit, 'yeah right.' She sarcastically thought. But she sits on it though. She sees a beautiful view of the meadow beyond the forest. She sighs, "Why can't he just accept what I make for him?" Inuyasha runs through the forest, "Kagome, where are you? I know you're here." He yelled. Hearing his voice, Kagome just ignores him. She begins to get teary. 'Try to find me if you can.' She thought with sadness. She has no idea that a tear fell of her face. Inuyasha still on the ground, heard a drop. Inuyasha looks around. Her scent was getting stronger when he got to the spot where the tear fell to the ground it landed. He looks up and sees two legs swing. He knows for sure it's Kagome. He jumps up and lands in behind Kagome.

Kagome cries quietly, but it wasn't enough for Inuyasha to hurt her. He sits right by her. Kagome heard him of her right, she turns to her left not to look at him. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha confesses, "I knew that I hurt you, I knew I should've insulted your stew. And I got you something to make it up to you." He adds, but Kagome still looks away. Inuyasha pulls out the necklace he got from the priest earlier. "Kagome, will you please look at me?" He asks seriously to her. Kagome sigh and turned to him, straight into his golden eyes. "What is that?" She pointed to the necklace. "I was thinking that you should have one like mine. Think of it as a bonding." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiles a little, "I want to try it on." She said. Inuyasha smile grew, 'just you wait, Kagome. You won't believe what this thing can do.' Kagome pulled her hair aside, Inuyasha puts it around her. "It's pretty cool." Kagome said touching the beads. "I love it already."

Inuyasha grabs her by the waist, and got down from the tree. 'action.' Inuyasha though. "tag you're it Kagome." He laughs as he runs through the forest. Kagome, too tired to be playing games, "sit boy" she said. But something was wrong. Inuyasha's beads didn't glow and pulled him down. "What's going on?" Kagome asks. "Your command doesn't work anymore, Kagome." Inuyasha informed for somewhere in the forest. "Uh-oh. Then that means that…" Inuyasha cut in"…the necklace I put on you has a special effect of its own." Kagome begins to shake "Observe, Kagome…" She waves her hands, "Wait, Inuyasha please, don't…" Inuyasha yells, "Come here you!" He said mischievously. Kagome's necklace begins to glows, "oh no." She yells. Inuyasha smirks, "Oh yes." The necklace forcefully pulls Kagome to the one who said 'come here you' Kagome was flying in the forest, but the she got scratched by a few branches. "See how it feels to be hurt, Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Please, Inuyasha. Make it stop." She pleaded. Inuyasha jumps into the clearing. Kagome still under the effect of the necklace slams into his arms. "Let me go, Inuyasha!" She commanded him. But all of a sudden both of the necklaces begin to attract each other. Kagome tries to away from them, but it was too much for her to bare. "Kagome, you have to understand about this." He said. Kagome gives in, sobbing a little. "Kagome, I know you mean well, I can be a big jerk once in a while, kind of jealous anytime you're with Koga. And I know you get jealous when I'm with…" "I know, Inuyasha. I know!" Kagome sobs with tears falling down. Kagome opens her eye, and sees Inuyasha's beads have been attracted to her own, as the power of the beads powers surround the two.

Inuyasha and Kagome begin to get into a trance. First, Kagome sees, Inuyasha with Kikyo, embracing each other. Her eyes become with so much sorrow, and anger in her heart, "How could you, Inuyasha." Kagome drops to her knees. "After all we've been though, you repay me for her? I'm going home." She turns around, running, not looking back. As she continues to run, Inuyasha was in his own trance. He was running in the forest until he comes to the well, "Kagome, why are you going home?" Inuyasha asks, but she didn't reply. Another person, in brown fur, and armor, with his black hair is in a high ponytail. "Ready to meet my family, Koga?" She asks him. Koga wraps her in his arms, "Yes I am." As they jump into the well. Inuyasha follows them into the well, but can't get through. "Kagome, how dare you turn your back on me for him?" He yells angrily, but she couldn't hear him. Until he gets in a dark room. He wasn't the only one there, "Kagome…" Kagome still frightful of what she saw, runs away. Inuyasha runs after her, "Go away, Inuyasha. I've seen it all." She yells are she keeps on running as fast as she could. Unfortunately, Inuyasha is way faster than her, grabs her by the wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "Kagome, I love you. I seriously do." He confesses to her. Kagome however isn't buying it. "Yeah right, Inuyasha. You're in love with Kikyo, not me. Even though I swallowed my pride to tell that I love you too, but you just leave me behind." Kagome said sternly, with her bangs covering her eyes. "Kikyo's dead. She's not the same when she was revived, forcing me to go to hell with her, to avenge her death. I was too foolish to believe that she was the same person. You, however…" He turns her around to make her face him, lifting her chin with his finger, "…you maybe her reincarnation, but it doesn't mean that you are her to begin with. Ironically, I found you completely different for her. You're alive, you're from the future, you should compassion when you freed me from her. You even give me the value of what life is all about. Do I need to say more?" He said to her. Kagome's eyes water of every word he told her. "Kagome, you're the only one for me, now and forever." He said softly. Kagome couldn't resist anymore, She stands tall as she can, kissing him. Inuyasha leans down and kisses her back.

They break to get air, the two necklaces split from each other. The trance releases them back to where they were seen last. It was the middle of the night though. Inuyasha pulls out a piece of clothe, find a little creek flowing. They make their way to the creek. Inuyasha dips the clothe into the water, and ring it out. Kagome sits down on the ground. Inuyasha turns to her, kneeling down in on one knee. "Here." Inuyasha said, as he gives her the clothe. Kagome hesitatedly takes it and wipes her face from the scratches she got from the branches. When she was finishes, Kagome faints into his arms. 'I promise, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you, or hurt you. I promise.' He said as he carries her back to camp.

THE END


End file.
